


Shut The Door On Your Way Out

by InstructionsNotFound



Series: Bread Crumbs [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstructionsNotFound/pseuds/InstructionsNotFound
Summary: Leon Kuwata wants nothing to do with Sayaka Maizono, the girl that left his heart in shambles, but here she is.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon & Maizono Sayaka, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka
Series: Bread Crumbs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054658
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Shut The Door On Your Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> who needs a nice fic about a cute relationship when I can write about a heartbroken Leon

"Fuck you," Leon answers the phone. Pleasantries weren't an option. 

"Leon-" Sayaka pleads. 

"No." Leon wasn't about to waste his time listening to her sorry routine yet again. 

He was more than over it. 

Mondo, who was sitting next to Leon on the couch, caught on to the situation. "Want me to tell her off for ya?" 

It was a tempting offer. Sayaka had always been wary of Mondo's intimidating exterior. And Leon was sure Mondo could make that sentiment transcend through the phone. 

But with the grip Leon had on the phone, he probably couldn't let go of it even if he tried. 

"If you really wanted to talk, you'd do it in person." Leon snaps, swiftly hanging up the phone. 

"Wanna talk 'bout it?" Mondo offers after a pause. 

And yeah, maybe he did. But it was easier to hold it in. Mondo and him were alike in that way; they both let the world build up until it exploded. 

"Nah," He exhales, letting go of his phone and Sayaka along with it. 

And just like that, the nightmare scenario was over.

His anger left him as quickly as it had come. 

He was lucky, in that respect. He didn't have to dwell on the intense emotion until it swallowed him whole. 

But it still sucked. Every single time he heard her voice, that fury came back. 

Leon liked to think he respected women, but Sayaka was a bitch. And he'd shout it from the rooftops if he had to. 

But just when Leon thought he was in the clear, the doorbell rang.

And in another life, it wasn't her on the other side. It was the Amazon delivery guy, or a friend he actually likes. 

But, no, in this life he wasn't spared the trouble, and there the she-devil that calls herself Sayaka Maizono stood. 

In a hitched breath of silence, Leon took in her appearance; she was a beautiful mess. 

Her hair was haphazardly tied back, and her cheeks were stained with trails of tears.

_ Tch _ . As if that would make him pity her. This was all her fault, and he wasn't about to write that off. 

But still...

It had been a while since he'd seen her in person. 

"Sayaka…" he said her name like he used to. 

It almost killed him how easy it would be to forget her wrongdoings. Forget his anger.

_ To hold her.  _

_No_. He shook his head. _He deserved_ _better_. 

"I think you should leave," Leon turned his head, as to not look at her. 

"I messed up," She declares between sniffles, stepping into the apartment uninvited. "I know I did. But you have to let me explain-" 

"I don't have to let you do anything." Leon went back to sitting on the couch with Mondo, planning on ignoring her. 

He wanted so badly to be able to tune out the knowledge of her presence, and sit back and enjoy a fucking TV show, but that was more than impossible.

"I never meant to hurt you," she says, because of course she does. 

Part of him wished he could believe her. The last time he was happy, he was with her. And he wanted nothing more than to feel that again. 

But that could never happen again. She didn't just ruin their relationship. She ruined  _ him _ . 

"You don't get it, do you?" He looks at her in disbelief, shaking his head. 

"You should leave, Sayaka." Mondo warns her, knowing the look on Leon's face. 

"I don't know what you mean," she responds to Leon, ignoring Mondo entirely. She put her hand on Leon's shoulder. "Explain it to me." 

He recoiled away from her touch like it was a flame. 

"You still don't understand what you did," Leon explains, his voice rising every sentence he spoke. "You… You  _ manipulated _ me by sleeping with someone else for  _ months  _ while we were together. You stole  _ my _ song. You used me. I  _ loved _ you, and you  _ used _ me. You knew it was wrong, but you did it anyway." 

Sayaka opened her mouth to defend herself, but Leon unapologetically cut her off. 

"And then you convinced me it was all _my_ _fault_. That _I_ was the problem. That _I_ was talentless and unlovable." Leon continues, staring her dead on. For months, he couldn't even look at her, but tonight was his night to take back control of his life. 

Sayaka stepped forward, cautiously taking Leon's hand in hers, not giving up when he pulled away. 

"Get away from me," He attempted to scoot away from her, but there was nowhere to go. He could barely breathe, let alone focus on escape. 

"I never stopped loving you," Her soothing voice echoed like a siren's call. 

Leon's hand went limp as he gave in, letting her win. 

It only took those five words to strip him of all resolve. 

"You…" Leon swallowed. Something felt wrong. 

Hadn't she just said the one thing he wanted to hear? 

"It'll be different this time." Sayaka leaned towards him. "I promise." 

He could feel the familiarity of her breath on his neck. 

And then she kissed his lips like they belonged to her. Her lips tasted salty, but he couldn't tell if that was from her tears or his own. 

He used to like the feeling of his hands in her floral-scented hair as they kissed. 

But all he felt this time was empty. 

"Goodbye, Sayaka." 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> If you liked this, I have another WIP with a similar concept for these two


End file.
